Pool Date
by PrinceGumbutt
Summary: "So, this is really your first time doing that, right?",Haruka asked, a little, unusual smirk playing around his pale lips, causing the younger to blush. He had been rather surprised when the bluenette had asked him out - but since it had been a date in an indoor pool he didn't really mind to say yes. / Fluffy HaruxRei


"So, this is really your first time doing that, right?",Haruka asked, a little, unusual smirk playing around his pale lips, causing the younger to blush. He had been rather surprised when the bluenette had asked him out - but since it had been a date in an indoor pool he didn't really mind to say yes.

. . .

Ryugazaki-kun had been nice enough and it was good training for him and his new swimming style, so why would he decline?The date had been centered more on Haruka and the water, even though he realized that Rei had been watching him, sometimes, with a look of either admiration or awe. And now and then, the vice-captain had watched him, was amazing how he mastered the butterfly-style after he hadn't been able to even swim after he was taught by Makoto and Nagisa.

Of course, the black-haired had never expected him to be a flirt, due to his geeky nature, but it was nice enough to listen to him talking as they paused swimming to eat in the restaurant which was located in the swimming hall on something like a balcony.

You could still see the pool from where they were sitting and Haruka caught himself wolfing down his food to be able to swim again, but Rei insisted on a one-hour-break after eating. Slowly, he relaxed, watching the bluenette while he ate and told Haru about this or that, what happened at school and how he looked forward to swim together with the club in the relay after he had had a hard time learning to swim. "You just had to find your style.", the blue-eyed answered, with only a hint of a smile.

. . .

Time passed too fast and soon they were on they way home and even though Ryugazaki's house was almost on the opposite part of town, he still insisted on taking Haruka home. He was a bit like Makoto, he thought, but more serious. Sometimes, when he had his moments he was almost as bubbly as Nagisa. Being polite as always, he asked Rei to come inside when they reached his house, to have a tea together and didn't understand at all while he would blush like crazy, making his blue hair stand out even more.

"Did you like the date?", Haruka heard him asking as he was preparing the tea in the kitchen and nodded. "Yeah, it was nice."

How could he not like a full day at an indoor pool? It was also good to see him swimming, how he had seemed to accept the water and how it now looked like the water wouldn't hate him at all.

Haruka put the tray with two filled teacups down on the low table, where the forth man of his swimming club was already kneeling, looking own to his hands but thanking him quietly. Somehow, he seemed not okay, but Haru was not a man of a lot of words and if there was something making him feel down he wouldn't want to make it worse by pointing it out. So, he just knelt down beside him and carefully put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. It was a bit of a success that he looked up but he was still a little blushed.

"Are you feeling sick? You look a little flushed…", the black-haired mumbled, putting both of his hands on the other male's cheek and leaning over, dangerously close to the bluenette's face.

"N-Nanase-senpai! What are you-?!" was the only thing Rei brought out until he felt soft lips pressing against his forehead in a little kiss. For a moment he froze in a strange mix of shock and delight that made him feel slightly nauseous. "No fever..." was the only reply he got. They were still so close, too close, but -  
that's what he had wished for, right? That the boy who swam so beautifully but was so quiet and never smiling took care of him and wanted to be close to him on his own. It was just…when it came to romantic related things Rei was more than inexperienced.

"W-would it be okay for you to do that again, Nanase-senpai?" he asked whispering. "Only a little…lower?"

Haruka looked at him for some seconds, without a word or a real change of his face and the bluenette was so close to just apologize and leave as fast as he could but then he got a little nodd. His heart was pounding by the time the raven haired boy leaned over again and he was sure his was was (not really beautifully) flushed when he squeezed his eyes shut to savor the feeling on his first kiss.  
But his senpai seemed to have other plans, since he felt the next kiss being placed on the tip of his nose.

Slightly embarrassed, Ryugazaki turned away his face, forcing a trembling smile on his lips even though he was pretty disappointed. "T-thank you you, Nanase-senpai, now I feel better!", he choked out, trying to laugh which ended in a rather awkward try.  
"…don't you want the next one? I just wanted to go slow.", Nanase asked, still kneeling in front of him, his hands still cupping Rei's face as if not wanting to let go yet and Rei could almost feel the blood rushing in his cheeks now.

"I - …I am s-sorry…please con- … continue." he eventually choked out, looking back into Haruka's eyes before closing his own again. The sensation of his senpai's lips on his own was better than he would have thought, his lips were softer than he had expected a boy's lips to be and even though he was afraid to mess up or make Haruka feel uncomfortable, he was completely relaxed.

The kiss didn't last a minute, but for Rei it was all he had ever wanted since he had met 'Haru-chan-san' for the first time.  
"So, this is really your first time ever doing that, right?" Haruka asked, a little, unusual smirk playing around his pale lips, causing the younger to blush. "What's wrong with that?! I'm just pure, okay, that makes me desirable! Also, I think I mastered the theory behind it pretty well in the past days before the date!" he snapped, rather surprised to feel Haru wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Well, he can practice more often now, if you want to." he said in a low voice, almost a whisper. In response, the bluenette wrapped his arms around his senpai's waist, pulling him closer.  
Haruka sure had a lot of talents; but Rei would have never thought that he could kiss as beautifully as he swam.

* * *

Author's Note: I wished people would ship Haruka x Rei more. *sighs*  
Well, for people like me, who passionately ship this, I hope you liked it 3


End file.
